Dillon, Half-Dragon Dead Heat Breaker
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: A crossover with Accursed Dragon webcomic and Dillon's Dead Heat Breakers. A half-Dragon, Half Armadillo named Dillon and friends encountered a Morally broken Coven who may know about Dillon's father. An unlikely friendship grows in this post-apocalyptic battle ground where Dragons have been exiled to. Rated T


**An idea I got from watching A Dillon Dead Heat Breakers demo, Fusing it to the Accursed Dragon webcomic. In this story, Dillon, A half-dragon half-armadillo with the power of steel. Encounters a broken Coven after he and his friends, Russ and Konroy the Grizzle Bear meet him in the city.**

 **I do not own ether of these series, might be a full blown story if I play the game.**

 **Prologue: The Red Flash**

* * *

 _"Crap, Crap, Crap!"_

The middle age grizzle said, hands on the steering wheel of a diesel truck, he wore a red baseball cap along with a orange jacket and red bandanna. Take a delivery job they said, It'll be easy they say. They said that the chance of encountering Grocks was a minimum. Of course, the Grocks that was chasing him down wanting him dead, beg to differ. Another thump was felt as the motorcycling Grocks were still keen to running him down.

The Grocks were and still is, the worst thing that has even happened to the world, Eighty Years ago, a meteorite got caught in the planet's orbit. The Grocks were bits and chunks of the living meteorite that happened to break off. Now the inhabitants are under constant attacks, hold up in both fortified towns and the last city. However, eighty years ago, A group of creatures with the power to take on Grocks head on without special weapons, Known as Dragons. Started to appear as if from nowhere, Sadly, Dragons were rare and hard to find, and even though they have extended lifespans, they tend to choke whenever they conceive an offspring, nowadays, half-dragons fight the battle with the help of the remaining dragons who have of yet chosen a mate. Which was unfortunate for our bear friend. Since the last sign of civilization was ten-hundred miles away.

Yes, it seemed our grizzly friend's fate was sealed...Or So did he thought.

* * *

Through a pair of high power binoculars, the high-tech scanner picked up both the truck and the Grocks. "Not looking so good..." Russ said, the yellow-jacket wearing chipmunk said looking at the chase from a high cliff. He then looked to to the Armadillo next to him. "This seems like a perfect time to test out your new Ultra Boosters!"

Dillon nodded, Dillon had the appearance of an Armadillo, a scar across his face, wearing a black-leather jacket and pants, On his head was a black hat with a pair of eye-were strapped above the brim. The major notice was his expose armored red hide on his back, Meaning that the clothes he wore was fashion for his kind. On his thighs were a pair of red and silver boxes...with a strange heat coming from within, He stood on a pair of black boots as he pulled a pair of fingerless gloves onto his clawed hands.

Russ then climbed onto his bike, outfitted with a propeller, the tool-bag he carried letting out a clanking sound as he got onto the seat. "Just take it easy, We don't want to overwork them on their maiden voyage." He then began to pedal as the bike was lifted into the air, Dillon then jumped off the cliff and landed perfectly onto the burnt ground. Dillon then clicked a button on his belt buckle, causing the engines on both his side's to start up. He then grabbed his hat and stashed it in his jacket before curling into a ball, The engine's rotors keeping the two boxes in place as he spun, Suddenly, a pair of thrusters appeared out from behind the boxes, causing him to burst off with a the force of a cannon ball.

The Ultra Boosters were giving him a constant acceleration as he jumped onto the highway and began to chase after the truck. A grock was coming towards him from up-front unaware of the red wheel spinning behind him. Dillon's sixth sense predicted where he was, he steered behind the monster, charged up his roll...and...

Ka-Pow! the Grock and cycle was instantly reduced to rubble and stony bits. By now, the other Grocks were aware of Dillon's presence as they began barking unintelligible grunts at the Armadillo. Dillon then began to ram into Grocks left and right, His wheel form shredding them as he got closer to the truck.

"10 4! I repeat!" Russ said as he spoke into a radio. "My name is Russ, What is your status?"

 _"Thank, Gods!"_ The driver of the truck said. _"I'm Konroy! I'm a delivery driver on route to the City, Please! I am under attack from Grocks!"_

"Hang on, Dillon is closing in on you." Russ replied. "Just keep driving and don't stop!"

 _"Thank you...Hey! You sound pretty young. How old are you?"_

"Uh...Please hold?"

" _DO NOT PUT ME ON HOL- **Krzzt!"**_

Russ changed stations as he switched to Dillon's communicator. "Dillon! Konroy needs your help! Grind those Grocks into rubble." Russ said into the communicator on his wist. Dillon then boost forward, rolling close to the Grock attacked truck, A pair of green hammer head grocks were on the back of the truck, slamming their mallet-like skulls onto the trailer. Dillon wouldn't have that, He slammed into the back of the truck's trailer, the impact causing him to jump up over it, unfurling as he did, And knocked both grocks off with his claws. Dillon quickly furled back into a ball as he landed on the road again.

"What in the world?!" Konroy said seeing the young dilo's attack through one of the side mirrors.

Dillon then smashed the surrounding Grocks before Russ screamed into his earphone. "Dillon! BREAK! BREAK!"

Dillon quickly slid to the left just when a giant two piloted Grock Cycle landed where he was. This cycle had two grocks piloting it, a Boss Grock at the steering and a Shooter Grock in the back. The Grock in the back seat began to fire at Dillon. Dillon swiftly dashed out of the canon's fire. Getting closer before delivering a swift blow of justice to the front wheel.

The impact was strong enough to send the Boss Grock spinning out of control. The Grock was lift behind, It roared as it straightening out on the road. Steam coming out of it's nose opening.

"Dillon! Think fast!" Russ said before throwing a small green crystal. Dillon then quickly leaped off the road, to unfurl and catch it. He then rotated and embedded his claws into the ground as he slowed to a stop. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out his hat before setting it on his head. "This guy is tough. Now Dillon, I know it's dangerous to disparage the **Ultra-Charge Limiter.** But we need to put it through it paces. Use that Ultra-Energy Crystal to pulverize that guy!" Russ said to Dillon over the radio.

Dillon nodded before slapping the crystal into his belt buckle. A bolt of energy then started to connect from the buckle to the boosters to his sides. Dillon then pressed the buckle slightly. _"Ultra-Charge Limiter disparage, Further use while Limiter is not active will result in extreme bodily harm."_ An electronic voice said from within the buckle.

Dillon then stared down before closing his eyes, suddenly, His red hide began to turn silver, his eyes glowed yellow before curling into a ball again. Suddenly, the two engines began to unfurl into larger, jet fighter-worthy thrusters. Dillon went off like a bullet, leaving behind a high-pitch "Whoosh" Sound.

The Boss Grock charged off as well. The two were on a collision course, an epic showdown it was. Suddenly, just when Dillon was about to meet the front of the enemy's cycle, he bounced off the ground and collided right into the driver's skull.

In an instant, the Armadillo had burrowed through the Grock's skull like a drill. Resulting in a massive explosion of stone shards and broken rubble. The boosters then pointed downwards, slowing Dillon's decent. He pulled out his hat and placed it back on his head.

"Woo! That was awesome!" Russ said cheering from the air.

"...A Half-Dragon...with steel powers...?" Konroy said as he got out of his truck. "There's only one dragon I heard of that can use steel powers." He looked into the morning sky as night left. "Could he really be...The son of that legendary dragon who helped the ice dragon slay The Dreaded One-eyed Dragon seventy years ago?"

* * *

The bar was loud and noisy, as many patrons were drinking themselves silly, however, a white cloaked figure walked in was when the mood died. A blue snout could've been seen poking out from his hood. He sat down at the bar, next to a black cloaked being, A green, reptile's muzzle was seen poking out from his hood. "You came." The black cloaked figure said downing a drink.

"You said you have some work for me?" The white cloaked person said with a gruff voice.

"Only the best for you, **Coven."**

A toothy grin can be seen in the blue muzzle's face.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
